100 Stories
by TitansGirl
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be told. A Teen Titans one hundred sentence challenge.


**A/N: **Alright, guys, I'm doing something a little different! This first started out as just a writing exercise to get to know the characters better...but then...I really started to like it. So, here is what I call: "100 Sentences About The Teen Titans." It shows aspects that were sometimes touched upon in the TV series and situations that were brought up in the comics as well. But it also has some aspects that I included in it as well. I didn't mention *every* character, but pretty close to it. Also, I apologize in advance for any and all errors. I am in dire need of an editor to check for any spelling/grammatical/etc, so...until then...I'm sorry, please just bear with me for a little while. :) Thank you all for reading! I think I will be continuing this thing, with each chapter being 100 prompts. I don't know, whatever you guys think. Alsoooo, I'm a fan of specific pairings...so, I'm sorry if you're not a supporter of the ones mentioned in this fic, where are as shown: Mostly BBxRae, RobxStar, and CyxJinx. Maybe one or two SpeedyxCheshire, and KFxJinx.

Okay, okay, enough of my babbling and on with the actually writing. ^.^

Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own the Teen Titans when I started writing fanfiction, so I sure don't own them now.

* * *

**1. Whisper**

It was just a small sound haunting Victor's ears before all the beeps of medical machines left his ears, the encroaching darkness drawing him down, the voice of his father's tear-filled voice, "I'm so sorry, son..."

**2. Others**

They surveyed the land around them, taking it all in for the first time that day, while the words hung in each of their ears like a suspended curse, "Where is everybody?"

**3. Sunglasses **

His single white fan peaked out over his upper lip as he grinned at her, a faint flush coming over her gray skin as he lowered his darkened shades to waggles his brows flirtatiously.

**4. Milk **

"Cyborg, I know that it was _you _who put hot sauce in the Soy Milk, and I don't care how well you think that you're hiding, _I will find you!_"

**5. Royalty**

She sat in her room, knees drawn up to her chest, hot tears pouring over her tan cheeks. One thing was for sure—she didn't feel like she was a princess right now.

**6. Hat**

"I don't care how many times you try to give me make-overs and buy me new clothes, but for the love of Azar I am _not_ putting that ridiculous thing on my head."

**7. Bow **

They stood in front of the cheering crowed, hearts swelling with guilt knowing that the same thought on all their minds,

"Sometimes I wish I was someone else."

**8. Hammer**

When he reached for her and grasped only air, he knew that you didn't need tools to break things.

**9. Shorts**

His heart swelled with a contented realization: when he took off his uniform and was laughing with his friends, he could be more than Beast Boy—he could be Garfield, too.

**10. Armor**

Metal plating covered her chest as her eyes glowed green with an inhuman rage as she stared down her captors, because no matter what she was wearing on the outside, on the inside she was weeping like a child.

**11. Sleepy**

His single red eye dimmed to black as he gratefully faded into a life where he could still pretend he was human.

**12. Feline**

A rueful smile crossed her thin lips as she flipped a page in her book, her free hand petting patterns in the soft fur of a purring green kitten by her side.

**13. Echo**

The image of one particular Titan haunted Slade's mind, the whispers of curly blonde hair and the life he used to have flitted through his memory like pebbles tossed carelessly into a brook.

**14. Bashful**

His hand grasped the indigo fabric of her cloak as he tugged on it, "You shouldn't hide behind that hood all the time, let me see your face every once in a while."

**15. Ice**

It has never been the hits from the villains that hurt the most, it was always the cold glares from Raven that made him feel like he was truly worthless.

**16. Music**

VIctor held onto the waist of the smiling alien girl as she placed her feet upon his large metal ones as he taught her how to dance for the very first time.

**17. Lesson**

"Okay, dudes, I think we can all agree that was _totally friggin' awesome, _but let's _never_ try that again, m'kay?"

**18. Weather**

Moisture soaked through her cloak as she drew her bare knees up, resting her cheek upon them gently, and allowed her tears to mix in with the rain.

**19. Unexpected**

The feel of her lips pressing against his was sudden, but she pulled him close with such a purpose that Dick didn't care she was an alien or a stranger—he just didn't want it to end.

**20. Fresh**

Blood trickled through his splayed out fingers as he tugged his cape around him, ready for another round, regardless of his newly opened wound.

**21. Car**

It was the only thing he had built with his own to hands without a manuel, help, or advice, so when others teased him for calling it his 'baby', he never really minded.

**22. Foreigner**

They stood on the side of a street trying to suppress laughs as their leader walked from person to person, desperately asking natives in broken Japanese if they knew where the nearest shopping mall was all because of a simple request of a certain redheaded beauty.

**23. Green**

"You know," she reached up to trace a finger down his smooth cheek, "I don't think my favorite color is blue anymore..."

**24. Blue**

Staring into her electric green eyes, Robin was always reminded of the bright oceanic irises from a past he tried so hard to forget.

**25. Lost**

"Uh, dudes, I hate to say it...but I think I've seen that tree before," a chorus of groans could be heard as the green changeling laughed nervously.

**26. Smile**

Robin's spine stiffened and his blood turned to icy slush in his veins as a painfully familiar grease-painted grin took over the monitor in the Ops. Room.

**27. Sphere**

It was just a silly globe, but somehow, when Brother Blood placed it in Jinx's pale hands, she was filled with pride at the fact she had been given _something. _

**28. Pen**

In the dark of his room he sat hunched over a notebook as a redhead sitting on the bed sighed, knowing any attempt to draw him away from his work was useless.

**29. Kilt**

The psychic sat on the couch readjusting her earplugs as Beast Boy stood on the kitchen table blowing hollow notes into his newly attained bagpipes.

**30. Mobile**

They each held the small devices in their hands with smiles on their faces because now they knew that even if they got separated, when they would call their friends they would be there no matter what.

**31. Snazzy**

The archer reached into his bag, pulled out his newly engineered arrows and shot it proudly, watching as a trail of gold electricity fizzled out of the tail, streaking the sky with a shimmering explosion.

**32. Dopey**

The remaining Titans stood in awe as the green changeling lounged on the couch, the History Channel blaring loudly from the TV speakers.

**33. Doc**

She reached out hesitantly, reminding herself it was only her duty possessing her to heal him with such care and tried not to blush as his childish voice rang in her ears, "Who knew we had a doctor in the house?"

**34. Grumpy**

He didn't know what a 'klorbag' was, but he didn't _need_ to know after she had spat it with such menace, he thought could probably take a good guess.

**35. Dream**

In his dreams he took the time to look at things and to appreciate life, because in his dreams he wasn't always running, and he certainly wasn't 'Kid Flash', instead he was just Wally_. _

**36. Mystic**

Black power engulfed her whole body as she felt her soul pass through her whispering lips, feeling completely free.

**37. Clear**

Discreetly, she placed the letter from another one of her indecent suitors in the garbage can, feigning innocence as her friends bristled with anger for her.

**38. Feet**

He was green and had claws for toenails—certainly no one was weirder than _him. _

**39. Online**

Beast Boy snickered as his face was illuminated by the fluorescent glow of the computer screen—their fearless leader had reprimanded him many times for making a 'Boy Wonder' website, but he had _never _said anything against a Facebook page, right?

**40. Red**

Not only was it the color that seeped from wounds she could not prevent, but it brought back memories that Raven would rather forget.

**41. Fireplace**

When Beast Boy held up a bag of marshmallows and suggested they all sit around the fire, they all thought how ridiculous the idea was, but none of them said anything as they took their places next to each other.

**42. Slam**

"And the crowd goes _wild _as he sinks it!" the green changeling cheered after his twentieth shot finally made it in the basketball hoop.

**43. Delicious**

"That looks really, _really _good, Star, but I'm, uh...going on a juice fast! Yeah, that's it!" Beast Boy piped as the Tamarnean girl raised an eyebrow curiously.

**44. Ravenous**

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Cyborg rubbed his metallic stomach with a laugh as Beast Boy shot him an annoyed glare.

**45. Masquerade**

It wasn't so much of a tool to keep his identity hidden anymore, now it was just a mask for him to try to hide his regrets behind.

**46. Rebel**

Jinx walked down the street, platform shoes clicking as she went and her pink-haired head held high, because it didn't matter if she was a 'good guy' now, she'd always be a traitor to her friends and unwelcome with her new team.

**47. Home**

After the year-long battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy didn't care if his friends teased him for crying—he was just glad to be home again.

**48. Hug**

Suddenly, her pale arms were around him and his brain was short-circuiting with the warmth Raven's body supplied.

**49. Reverie**

Gizmo stared out the window of the H.I.V.E, Mammoth and Jinx standing next to him wearing proud smirks, and he wished the bullies from his old neighborhood could see who he was now.

**50. History**

It wasn't the fact that Starfire was reading a textbook that was starling to them, it was the fact she could chat about it casually at dinner that shocked them all.

**51. Light (1)**

"Ohhh, bring the light, light, bring the light!" An off-pitch changeling sang and danced around a very confused Dr. Light.

**52. Money**

"Beast Boy, I don't care how much you offer to pay me, _no_, I will not pretend to be your girlfriend because of some sort of bet you made with Cyborg."

**53. Flag**

The fabric waved in the wind being tossed about, but when the Titans stared at it they all remembered why they chose to be superheroes.

**54. Fantasy**

A fluffy and bedazzled crown was held out by a green hand and a bright smile, and when Starfire looked at his face Beast Boy simply shrugged and said, "You're a princess, Star, you deserve to look like one, too!"

**55. Orchid**

Kid Flash's grin couldn't have been any wider as he offered Jinx the plant that was the same color as her vibrant hair.

**56. Animals**

He wanted to scream, all his nerves fought against the change, but if he told anyone that it hurt they wouldn't let him change—and what was he if he couldn't shift but a gangly, green, freak?

**57. Rock**

Terra held out her open palm and let the wind carry away the earth from her hands, both her blessing and her curse.

**58. Latex**

Gar pried open his left eye to peek through the impending black and all he could see hovering above him was his mother's worried face and his father's gloved hands holding a syringe before the world went dark.

**59. Illusion**

No one knew exactly how he had manage to coerce her into being his assistant, but a smiling Beast Boy stood in front of the Titans wearing a Magician's cape with Raven next to him preparing to showcase his first trick.

**60. Caretaker**

The heavy weight of Galfore's hand rested upon Robin's shoulder as he solemnly bowed his head, promising to take care of the girl who was precious to them both.

**61. Push**

The man quivered beneath the iron-grip of two green hands as the angry boy shoved him up against the wall while snarling in his face, "Dude, don't you _ever _call her creepy again, got it?"

**62. Spell**

As her tan hips swung back and forth to the beat of the music, Robin swallowed hard, feeling himself become completely entranced by her exotic beauty.

**63. Moon**

Beast Boy was never a morning person anyway, he thought as he took a seat next to Raven on the roof, he much preferred to be a wolf and howl at the moon.

**64. Happy**

Starfire's lips curled into an infectious grin and soon the Boy Wonder did the same, thinking that as long as she was smiling, then he would be, too.

**65. Complex**

There was nothing more confusing to Beast Boy than when Raven called him an idiot with a smile dancing on her lips.

**66. Cleaner**

"Titans, we're about to face the biggest challenge since taking on the Brotherhood..._Spring cleaning..._"

**67. Kiss**

Victor Stone couldn't help but notice that his heart monitor's beeping sped up to an arrhythmic beat when Jinx pressed her pale lips to his rough cheek.

**68. Shelter**

Starfire snuggled closer into the crook of Robin's arm and gave a soft sigh, knowing that she had never felt so safe.

**69. Shy**

She shifted her gaze to the floor as he hesitantly looped his hand with hers, but for once she didn't pull away and that was victory enough for him.

**70. Fixer**

Cyborg stared at Jinx's retreating figure thinking of things to say, but it was the _human_ side of him that had screwed up and he couldn't fix that with any of his tools or machines.

**71. Myth**

"You can breathe underwater and have gills," Beast Boy waited for Aqualad to nod in agreement before continuing, "So, you're basically a mermaid then."

**72. Help**

Raven stared at the outreached green hand offered to her, thinking that for once, things would be okay if she accepted some help.

**73. Death**

When she really allowed herself to think about it, Raven wasn't sure if there really was a God, but if there was, she knew that even though she was a superhero there was still no place for her in heaven.

**74. Stars**

Tara looked up into the night sky, examining each star with scrutiny as she idly wondered if the affectionate green shapeshifter missed her as much as she did him.

**75. Kids**

Beast Boy pulled at the hand of a very annoyed Raven as he excitedly waved to the other Titans while he cheered, "C'mon guys, it's _Chrismas, _and we've got presents to open!"

**76. Relationships**

"It's not the fact that Barbara still loves you that bothers me, Robin, it's the fact you still harbor the feelings for _her_."

**77. Forgiveness**

Beast Boy stared at the rejecting metal door that had slammed in his face just seconds ago as beads of moisture formed in the corners of his eyes, hoping that if there _was _a next time that he wouldn't be too late to apologize.

**78. Kingdom**

Koriand'r stared out at the millions of warriors preparing for battle and thought, just for a second, that maybe her life was worth the sacrifice.

**79. Friends**

They had all come together at their weakest of times—Robin was trying to make a name for himself, Starfire trying to escape her past, Raven trying to escape her future, Cyborg hiding from judgmental gazes, Beast Boy was a runaway—but somehow, they all felt like they'd be alright if they stayed by each other's side.

**80. Breath**

Slow exhales slipped between her pale gray lips as he laid next to her, trying to convince himself that the moment was real and not just a dream.

**81. Restraint**

Even after the man had apologized for saying something improper to Starfire, it still required all her alien strength in addition to Cyborg and Beast Boy to pull Robin away from him.

**82. Vision**

After Slade held her tightly and she felt the marks of Scath burn into her skin, it still took three hours worth of showers and meditation to dull the vision that ingrained itself into her memory.

**83. Break**

After all the villains they had fought, when Starfire ran to give him a hug Beast Boy truly feared for his safey and the integrity of his spine when she was finished.

**84. Run**

It didn't matter that his very presence annoyed her, he would go anywhere—do anything—just to see a small smile play on the curve of her perfect lips.

**85. Arrival**

All it took was one of her classic Chesire smiles and Roy knew that he had fallen in too deep already.

**86. Messenger**

"Robin, who is this strange man who claims to know you and why does he speak in riddles?"

**87. Nightfall**

None of the Titans knew that their supposedly fearless leader slept with a nightlight, but with everything they'd been through, none of them would blame him.

**88. Spooky**

There was only one reason why Beast Boy still continued to rent horror movies, and that was because he looked forward to the moments when Raven would subtly inch a little closer to his side during the scary parts.

**89. Heritage**

Only when she was alone did Raven ever let the thought cross her mind that maybe, just maybe, she wished her father had loved her.

**90. Life**

Somehow, his day just didn't feel complete unless she called him an 'idiot' at least once—he'd grown to think of it as a term of endearment from her.

**91. Soda**

"That stuff will rot your teeth, you know," Raven tossed out carelessly as Beast Boy sipped from his Coke can, and he simply replied, "Yeah, but it tastes good, so it's totally worth it."

**92. Gem**

A smile couldn't help but grace Raven's lips when Beast Boy walked over to her one day, an identical red stick-on jewel placed right on his Chakra.

**93. Departure**

They all knew it would come one day, the time when they could no longer be the team called the 'Teen Titans' and they would have to split up, but they didn't anticipate that it would hurt _so __much_.

**94. Mischief**

"Beast Boy, I swear to Azar, once I find you, I will make you suffer a fate worse than death for this..." a bright green haired Raven stalked down the hallway in search of the changeling.

**95. Chew**

Raven had long ago learned to stop telling Beast Boy to chew with his mouth closed because she'd rather avoid the whole 'see-food' anecdote he seemed to get a kick out of.

**96. Chocolate**

Everyone knew better than to get anywhere near a certain Tameranean girl when a very ashamed looking Robin entered the tower with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

**97. Smell**

Mammoth was aware of the looks he got when he walked past people, but what was really priceless was Jinx's anger when they said something—and most people didn't look twice after they were thrown into the side of a building.

**98. Letter**

It wasn't that Cyborg didn't know what to say to Jinx, he just didn't know _how _to say it, so he hopelessly threw another half-written piece of paper in the garbage next to him.

**99. Tranquility**

Raven continued to chant her mantra as she peeked out of her left eye at the alien girl across from her who was trying her best to meditate as well as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

**100. Wonderful**

It didn't need to be a normal life, and they sure weren't ever going to resemble 'average', but all they knew was that they wouldn't trade their friends for anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **And that, my lovelies, was 100 sentences. I feel so accomplished... :3

**(1)- **That was a reference to the Smashing Pumpkins song "Bring the Light"

Oh, and remember to put a smile on my face by leaving a reivew! And, even if you decide not to, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
